Kiss it better
by Candy Crackpot
Summary: Kanda is embarrassed that a drunk old man stole his first kiss. Allen is all too willing to help him - and poke fun at him in the process. Arekan/Yullen fluff.


**Summary:** Kanda is embarrassed that a drunk old man stole his first kiss. Allen is all too willing to help him - and poke fun at him in the process. Arekan/Yullen fluff.

 **Characters:** Kanda Yuu, Allen Walker, Lavi

 **Pairing:** Allen Walker/Kanda Yuu. There might be tiny hints of other ships if you squint because Allen is a popular boi, but are not the main concern.

 **Rating:** K+, because of cursing and stuff.

 **Warning:** none in particular.

Belated birthday present to my beloved friend, madeoficeandfire based on hatteeho's textpost. May you have a wonderful year ahead of you.

* * *

As always, it was the stupid rabbit's damn fault that the whole thing ended up like that.

"Man, she really was so damn hot," Lavi dreamily sighed like every fucking time he developed a crush on someone - which was pretty much an everyday occurrence despite the supposed prohibition of such relations in the Bookman Clan. Stupid ass moron was ready to throw himself at any unfortunate soul he had laid eyes on, with as much if not more enthusiasm as a certain Beansprout threw himself at Akuma.

Said Beansprout, who for some inexplicable reason shared a table with him. When did that even happen?

"I really wish I could have at least kissed her," the Rabbit continued. "Stupid Victorian etiquette won't even let me touch her hand for too long."

The Sprout rolled his eyes with his stupid exasperated fondness. "You say that about everyone you've known for more than 5 seconds, Lavi."

Lavi gasped, pressing his hand over his chest in mock hurt. "Allen, how can you say that? Must be because you're still just a kid and don't get such adult matters."

A white eyebrow raised elegantly. "Lavi, you forget who my Master is."

"Yeah, but knowing and doing are two different things, Allen," he sighed with whatever fake wisdom he assumed he had. "Frankly, you seem so disinterested that I can only assume that you're just too innocent."

There was an amused smirk hiding under the Bean's nose. "If you say so."

"Same as Yuu, really. He's legally an adult and yet he didn't even kiss yet!"

As annoyed Kanda was, he was glad Lavi believed that. These idiotic two were the last people he wanted to know about _that_.

"Tragic," Allen replied absent-mindedly as he added some more sugar to his already oversweetened lemonade.

Lavi pouted at the lack of interest. But then, Kanda recognised The Glint, that always led to some unholy mayhem. "Wait a minute…" A grin spread on Lavi's face as he leaned forward, obvious with the intent to fluster the youngest. "You _were_ kissed by Road."

Kanda had to refrain from snapping his head at the white head, he just chose to discreetly watch from the corner of his eye, as he munched on his noodles. Really, why wasn't he just stomping away, he'd be off much better than hearing the little idiot's lovelife.

Allen frowned. "Come now Lavi, you can't really call that a kiss. She was obviously just messing around."

"She said that she loved you~"

An eyeroll. "As a toy perhaps. She has no reason to like me."

The redhead tsk-ed his tongue. "Don't think so little of yourself, Allen. You are handsome, gentle and charismatic, what's there not to love?"

Allen paused, eyes squinting. "Are you flirting with me?

"Just stating the facts," Lavi replied holding his hands up while still maintaining that insufferable grin. "If you'd like to, I'd gladly set you up with some hottie so you can… _experience_ the wonders of relationships firsthand."

Lavi propped a hand under his chin, awaiting the drama he was aiming for, full of blushing and stuttering from Allen and him laughing at the supposedly inexperienced boy's embarrassment.

It didn't quite work out. To his great disappointment Allen perfectly calmly hummed. "I don't know Lavi, you know every experience is different. What I may experience will always be different from yours… Unless…" A single green eye widened seeing the 'innocent' smile on the young boy's face. "Why don't you teach me _your_ ways… _personally_."

Through whatever miracle, Kanda's long awaited , impossible wish came true: Lavi had shut the fuck up.

But at what cost. He should be thankful really, and yet his stupid stomach was acting weird again like every time- He focused his attention back into his soba, refusing to deal with the feeling.

The redhead himself, for once, seemed to be caught off guard, the smile froze on his face as he tried to process what just happened. "Are you serious?"

Was he? And was the Rabbit serious? Kanda wouldn't put it past him to have his sexual interest extended to guys as well.

"But of course," Allen continued, with a smile too wide. "You want me to feel _loved_ and _wanted_ , don't you? So that I can _understand_ how you feel whenever you look at someone you find attractive. Well, here's the great opportunity. Show me."

Lavi laughed nervously. Was it genuine disinterest or mere disbelief at such opportunity. The Rabbit was full of shit, but he didn't lie, nor was he mistaken, Allen Walker _was_ popular. "N-now hold on a sec there, Beansprout, don't you think you rush things a bit? You should get together with someone _you_ like."

He made no mentions of his feelings on Allen.

"But Lavi, I do like you a lot," Allen insisted, reaching his hand out to gently caress Lavi's shaking ones. Was it hesitation or anticipation? Seriously why wasn't he just _moving along_ -

"And you said I was good-looking. Hearing that made me really happy you know." He casted his eyes away, blush creeping on his cheeks. Was it genuine embarrassment or him trying to withhold his laughter? And again _why_ -

"Make me the happiest man alive, Lavi. Kiss me."

At this point, Lavi was clearly freaking out, his cheeks almost matched his flaming red hair and sweat broke out on his quivering form as he tried to talk coherent sentences, fidgeting uncomfortably under Allen's intense gaze. "I-I uh, yea, I-I mean yea, I'll show you how it's done, yea!" He said, obviously trying to reassure himself. He stood up from his seat, walked around the table and sat beside Allen, adjusting his collar nervously.

Kanda wondered if the grin on the Bean was truly predatory or he was just seeing things. "Oh, I can hardly wait."

"Get ready because you're going to have your mind blown away."

Allen's chest vibrated with his stifled chuckle. He leaned forward, ready to receive Lavi's incoming lips-

The chopsticks snapped in half in Kanda's iron grip. "Really?!" he slammed his palm on the table yelling, his chopsticks flying as he drilled his piercing blue eyes in the idiotic duo's startled ones. "Right in front of my soba?!"

The two looked at him as if they completely forgot about his presence. Or their entire audience. He couldn't fucking believe it that these two were seriously ready to do it in front of the entire damn Order.

"A-ah, hey there Yuu." Lavi greeted him as an obvious attempt to recompose his unstable confidence. The Glint flashed in his eyes again and Kanda immediately knew he will shortly regret interfering. And right there it was, that insufferable shiteating grin. "Yo Allen, I completely forgot about it in the heat of the moment but did you know that Yuu's first kiss was with a drunk Didi-"

Mugen was activated before he could think. Lavi let out a shriek, grabbed Allen and sped off with him, Kanda in their track. He ignored all the stupid "ah, they eloped" comments from the cafeteria.

Lavi led Allen through winding path in hopes of losing Kanda, but it was in vain, Kanda cashed them like some rabid bloodhound. Their unusual haircolour didn't help their cause either. And in his panic, Lavi led themselves in a dead end. Kanda was just a few steps behind. If he wasn't so scared of his wrath, he would have felt more sorry for what he's about to do.

"Forgive me for what I'm about to do, Allen," he cried, pushing Allen in Kanda's way.

Seeing this, Kanda instinctively turned Mugen's sharp blade away and caught the boy with his free hand, clicking his tongue in annoyance as he felt Lavi whizz past him profuse apologising to the boy he threw under the bus. Or worse, in Kanda's way.

"Get back here you coward!" he yelled after him, but he didn't move. His legs weren't obeying him when-

He quickly shoved away the flabbergasted brat, pushing down the strange sensations as the boy regained his balance. Lavi was still stomping like some horde of elephants, hunting him down should come easy-

"So you did get kissed by Didi after all?"

The blade was immediately pointed in the Bean's way, who to Kanda's displeasure did not even look remotely put off. "Shut your damn mouth. Forget about what you just heard or-"

"I'm not the one to share such humiliating details like that. I mean, it's perfect blackmail material."

Kanda groaned at that. _Of all people he had to be the one-_ "You say a thing and I'll cut you."

"The point of blackmail is to keep it secret at all cost. Well, on your part at least. And I wouldn't want to lose such power over you."

 _Fucking two faced little-_

Allen laughed nervously holding his hands up in a placating manner. Kanda immediately recognised the switch from 'insufferable shit' to 'mother hen' mode. "Easy Kanda, I'm just messing around, if you get worked up like that you might get a stroke or something."

To his horror, Kanda realised his face burning, similar to the burn he feels in his chest whenever- "Shut up!" he barked, holding Mugen up threateningly despite how ineffective it was. When the Bean was bleeding concern he wouldn't give a damn even if Kanda actually cut him down. "This is your damn fault!"

The boy blinked owlishly. "Mine?"

Stupid stupid stupid- "You… infected me! With your idiocy!"

"I did?"

"It's your fault that I feel this way!" Oh shit, oh shit, he didn't mean to say that out loud.

White bangs shifted as the Sprout tilted his head to the side with what one could call 'cuteness'. "I make you feel...?" Something flashed in those silver eyes, making Kanda's insides twist just like, just like- "Being near you… Just looking at you makes me sick! My knees go all jittery and my stomach acts strange. Hot and quivery and makes me fucking dizzy-" a gasp stumbled through his lips when a pair of gloved hands and those silver eyes that threatened to drown him in concern. Touching him so gently, as if he could break.

It did feel as if those hands held him together from falling apart.

"Oh, Kanda." That voice, that accused voice, it reverberated through him, fanning that fire within. That infuriating smile that for once was so genuine, it rooted him to the ground, making him want to stay. "You're not sick, silly. I think," he glanced down, cheeks colouring, "you might have developed feelings…" he reddened to an intense crimson, "for me."

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Oh _fuck_.

"Gosh," the Bean retracted his hands to bury his burning face in them. "I'm sorry, this really caught me off guard. Feels too good to be true."

 _What the-_

"What?"

To appear smaller, the Bean shrunk - wilted? "I-I mean you are just so… so damn beautiful like out of this world and you could have anyone and yet you li-li-" a strange mix of a gulp and a wheeze escaped his throat as he reddened further. "Like me."

Despite the shameless pseudo-flirting with Lavi or whatnot, the Bean appeared to be just as much of a mess at positive attention. In a way, it was cute, a traitorous part of him thought that he quickly attempted squashing. But the thought bloomed fast and stubborn like weed, further nourishing those stupid and unnecessary - yet so uplifting - _emotions_ he felt.

Kanda was glad the Bean was hiding because then he didn't have to acknowledge the burn in his own cheeks. "What sort of idiocy are you muttering you idiot," he tried to be his usual bitchy self, he really did, but damn, because of this stupid Beansprout even his voice started acting up- "Like I ever cared about that."

Those breathtaking silver eyes peeked out from behind, unknowingly making Kanda's heart thunder. Some fucking angel, he had to be. It immediately prompted him to fall back into his old habits. "Stupid Beansprout."

Inwardly he tensed seeing Allen gaze at him, his instincts blaring him _he knows he knows, damn this is all his fault, I want to punch him but my arm is sweaty and shaky and feels weak and I-_

"You and your stupid caring-" It was all his fault. "-your stupid-" _beautiful_ "-smile, your stupid optimism, your stupid face-"

 _Your stupid, stupid self-loathing that makes you so stupid-_

He ran out of words when the source of his agitation placed both his hands back on his cheeks and gave him that knowing smile. His brain immediately short-circuited, cutting off both his thought process and the words stumbling through his lips. He couldn't stop himself from focusing on just how warm those palms were, even through the glove; how that awakened warm sensations in his chest that he haven't in a long time, that he thought he forgot; silently wishing this moment lasted forever, because this is what must heaven must have felt like.

He forgot just how full of life and light these touches were.

He looked into those silver eyes that for once smiled genuinely, solely at him, enticing him to remain unmoving and just enjoy forever.

But as one could guess, nothing was meant to last forever. To escape his own feeling of vulnerability, Allen smirked, in promise of teasing.

"So your first kiss was stolen by a drunk Didi, huh," despite how alluring that chuckle was, Kanda felt an intense urge to just sock him.

"Shut up, you were kissed by a Noah."

"Yes, both of us are poor victims," Allen nodded thoughtfully a single finger moving to play with Kanda's sidehair, curling it up and letting it drop, the same way as he wrapped everyone, including Kanda around his sticky little fingers. "Let's kiss it better, shall we?"

 _That cunning little._

He allowed a small smirk to twitch on his lips as well. "Yeah."

He followed Allen's lead as he tugged their faces close brushing their lips together tenderly.

His breath was stolen, he was sure of it. There was no other way to describe the sensation of his very soul ripping out of his body, quivering and exploding with old, forgotten emotions and new, dazzling ones. It was a completely different sensation from his first experience.

If he wasn't so overwhelmed with them, he would have surely been embarrassed by the moan in his throat, but his attention was captivated by the one leaving Allen's. He was kissing him with such gentleness and worship, it felt he would fall to pieces any second. When was the last time someone had touched him so wholefully, so lovingly.

His head was swimming by the time Allen pulled away, who was panting and gulping down air just as breathless. There was a perfect moment when they just gazed at each other, conveying a lot more than any bickering or fidtfight could.

"How did you like it?" he asked with barely noticeable undertones of nervousness. "Hope it was better than the last one you had."

"It was okay."

A slender eyebrow rose. That was a big compliment coming from him and Allen knew it. "Just ok?" he questioned playfully. "My, it looks like we have to go ahead and practice over and over again."

"Looks like it," Kanda agreed, accepting the next kiss and the many more, each much better than the other that came afterwards.

* * *

This was actually a lot of fun to write.

Lavi somehow always ends up in a way or another push the plot in the direction I want. I love that he's the sorta guy who falls hard and fast for the people who give him hope and how much of a _mess_ he is when he is flirted back, he probably never got that far lmao.

Allen too, is such a shit, messing with Lavi but growing a spluttering mess when real affection is there.

And Kanda. Oh Kanda. He tries so hard to get hold of himself but doesn't know how to deal with his feelings. Por baby. But Allen kissed it better lolol.

I hope you enjoyed this oneshot as well, if you did please leave a follow, a favourite and drop a nice review. What did you like, what particular part, which line, I'm open for feedback. Thanks for reading and reviewing, see you next time o/


End file.
